Dark Chronicle 2: Invaders from the Dark Dimension
by MagolortheWizard127
Summary: 5 days after the events of Dark Chronicle, Max is told by a mysterious entity that he and Monica are needed as heroes to save The Mirror World Dimension from the evil Zero, Lord of the Dark. Max and Monica join together again to save the entire universe by collecting the 10 heart stones within 10 dimensions, Making new friends along the way, and maybe even sharing their feelings
1. Prologue part 1 : The Small Beginning

**Hey everyone! Magolor the Wizard 127 here with another story! I couldn't get my other ones done because of school. But now, school has been leaving more open room for my newest fanfic: Dark Chronicle 2: Invaders from the Dark Dimension! If anyone would be willing to help me or collaborate, Private message me. I I I'm sure I don't have ideas for everything and I could sure use the help. Also there will be O.C.s. Even though I haven't played Dark Chronicle fully. I will try my best to make this seem as fun as possible. Also There will be Max X Monica. They are so cute together don't you agree? Constructive Criticism is Appreciated. Anyway, on with the story! I will update this as soon as I can!**

 **I do not own Dark Chronicle. Level 5 does. All rights go to them. This is a nonprofit story for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Prologue: An Unexpected Reunion Part 1**

" Ahem, Today."

" I am going to tell you a story,"

" About a young girl and young boy whose friendship and love saved the universe from the evil forces of the Dark Mirror World. One was a beautiful princess with great combat skills, the other was an inventor with a great imagination."

" They defeated the evils known as Emperor Griffin and The Dark Element."

" However They were easy to what was about to become."

This is their story.

Max's P.O.V.

It has been 5 days since my adventure with my time-traveling friend, Princess Monica. Oh How I do miss her. Things really have changed in Palm Brinks. Even though people are happy, that the future is safe, there was something about me that felt sad? Lonely? Depressed? Well yeah I was feeling all those things but I had a bad feeling that the evil that was vanquished will start another evil somewhere else in the universe. I felt trapped inside my hometown. I felt like I had no friends. Granted, I do have Donny, Claire, and the others, but there was something about Monica that made me ….. well, happy. She was very supportive of me during our journey. She never looked down on me even though she was a princess and I was just an average young boy. An inventor you could say. I had no idea I was so special. Although I got to see my mommy, Elena, for a while I learn that she was from Monica's time. My father fell in love with her and they had me. I know Monica said she witnessed both of her parents death and that's she's very tough and expressive. However, I feel like I was just a pawn. The evils that we battled together seemed to think I was no threat. I can't really blame them. I'm a kind gentle person. I really felt bad for defeating some opponents although some did end up alright. Oh, I really wish that I at least got a thank you for helping to save the time-lines. Don't get me wrong, I did have some fun. But I feel like I'm abandoned, I'm not really important. My Dad's on a business trip so maybe I should go to the park to clear my mind.

After Max arrived at the park, he noticed something was off. No one was around. Not even the birds were chirping. He really did feel alone. Max was rustling through his pockets and found a quarter. He went to one of the wishing wells in the park and said, " I wish I could see Monica again. Please Mr. Wishing Well, that's all I could ask for."

After he tossed a Quarter down the wishing well, he sat down on the ground hoping that he could hug someone, his mother, his father, Donny, Claire, Mayor Need, Cedric, anyone. He just wanted to be loved a little bit more and have a true friend. Sure Donny and Claire were really good friends but sometimes they couldn't understand Max or they might tease him a little too far. Although Max forgave them always and they still are very good friends. He just wished that he didn't have to hide from everyone about his emotional problems. He was always expected to act tough, manly, and grown-up where he still has the imagination, energy, and mind of a small child.

Suddenly the wishing well glowed a bright yellow from the hole. The light was so bright, Max had to cover his eyes. When he opened his eyes a few seconds later, he was in a dark room but still felt like he was in the park.

He was about to try and explore this mysterious room but a voice stopped him. It sounded exactly like Max's but it wasn't him. The voice said.

" Guardian of the Sun"

" Messenger of Peace."

" Friend of Many."

" Me?" said Max in reply.

" Yes young Max, you."

" The Mirror World is in danger. Zero, Lord of the Dark has taken it over. I am the guardian of the Mirror World. You may call me, Josephus. Zero has captured the citizens of Palm Brinks and made them prisoners. I'm really just a kid like you but you are chosen because of your kind heart and soul. You were the same boy who defeated Dark Element not too long ago, Correct?

Max nodded his head.

"You ,along with Princess Monica have been chosen to help save the mirror world. She possesses something in her heart just like you do. Some could say it is very similar to what you have in your heart. In order to save the Mirror Dimension, you must travel to 10 dimensions to obtain the 10 Heart Stones. Each Heart Stone belongs to one dimension. You will have to look for the Heart Stones yourselves. Even I know not of their whereabouts. "

" But how are we going to travel through dimensions? Both of the Atlamillia are gone."

Josephus said in reply," Worry not, Let your hearts guide the way. If you believe hard enough you can travel anywhere to anytime as long as your are thinking honestly and with hope.."

" But I do not have any weapons to defend myself with."

" You don't need weapons when you think with your imagination and heart. I must go now. Princess Monica should be here with you soon. But for now take a nap and refill your vitality. You will need it because of the strong hardships ahead."

Max was then back at the park. He looked around him. No one was in sight. Could he be dreaming? No, It definitely felt real for him. Could he be going insane? Maybe, but there was a good chance that he was overthinking things. Maybe he should get some rest. He definitely felt tired and wanted to sleep. Although one thing that excited him was the adventure that was in front of him. He would see Monica again. Even though it was really just 5 days. It felt like an eternity. He was going to prove to himself that he could be a hero.

Max could prove to Monica that he can be strong.

" I better get some sleep," Max said," And hopefully I will see my good friend again."

And with that Max drifted off to sleep. Waiting and Dreaming of the possibilities of his next adventure with Princess Monica.

 **So? What did you think? Would you like me to continue? I just really like these two characters.** **Please feel free to review, comment, favor, and share!**

 **Until next time guys! This is Magolor the Wizard 127 signing off. :)**


	2. Prologue Part 2 :An Unexpected Reunion

**Prologue: An Unexpected Reunion Part 2**

And so Young Max decided to follow the directions of the wise Josephus and head to bed.

Max's P. O. V.

" I can't wait for this amazing adventure. I'll be able to see Monica Again! I just hope she hasn't forgotten me."

I drank a nice, warm glass of milk, and then headed for my bedroom. I tucked myself in like my mother used to do. I cuddle with my Teddy-Bear that I received as a Christmas gift from my parents a while back. I just wanted to fall asleep so I just closed my eyes and rested.

I had a great dream. I was inventing something that could change the world in a positive way. My parents were there, and they said they were so proud of me. I couldn't feel any happier. I ,Max, an ordinary boy was going to save mirror world. My parents would be so proud of me. I will make them happy but helping others along my journey that are in need.

Monica's P.O.V.

I woke up to find my people had disappeared. There was no one in sight. I checked my entire castle and the kingdom. It was completely silent. I began to wonder around some more and realized that the sky was turning completely black and the moon was blood red. That moon reminded me of…..Max! He might be in danger! " I have a bad feeling about this." I thought to myself as the entire world around me began to be consumed by darkness. I screamed for anyone to help. I felt trapped and afraid. I'm tough and independent but there was something about this darkness that frightened me. It was the same color and visual appearance to that of the Dark Element. I know I was a little bit worried about my safety when Max and I battled the Dark Element but this was different type of evil. An evil that I knew nothing about and wanted intentionally to do me harm. Eventually It consumed me and I was probably unconscious for about 5 minutes.

When I came to, I was inside an enormous mansion. I walked around for a bit analyzing the home. I was about the explore the next room , when a picture on the wall had caught my interest, It was a drawing of Max and I standing next to each other holding hands. There was a message on top of the drawing that read, " My Dear Friend who will be in my heart forever:"

I was staring at it before wiping a single tear. Max thinks I'm good friend? After all the dangers I have put Max through by Agreeing to journey with me, He still remembers me? It was starting to make sense. The only amount of caring that I ever received in this large amount besides Max, were from my … parents.

I turned around and saw a door that said "Max's Room". I opened the door to find Max asleep in his room with a smile on his face. He also was hugging A teddy-bear. Awww, He looks really cute when he's sleeping. Slowly, he began to wake up.

No One's P.O.V.

As Max woke up, got out of bed, and, stretched, He rubbed his eyes and immediately recognized who was standing in front of him.

"Monica!"

"Max!"

They both hugged. After hugging, Max began to explain to her what was happening.

"Monica, I need help. There was this spiritual guardian from the dimensional mirror world named Josephus that told me that You and I are the only ones who have a special power within us. He also stated that, in addition, we had to collect 10 heart stones scattered across different dimensions. One dimension houses one heart stone. The guardian also said that we have the power to travel through dimension be using our imagination! The evil Lord of the Dark Zero has taken over The Mirror World, making it into a Dark Dimension. He's also captured our friends and residents. We have to put a stop to this , don't you agree? Please Monica, I don't think I can do this alone." Max asked waiting eagerly for Monica's response.

Monica replied with a smile , " Well Sure, Max, I mean that I did ask for your help when Emperor Griffon was trying to conquer the world. I think it's only fair that I help you for a change of pace."

"Guess that makes us a team, am I right?" Max said extending his hand to shake Monica's.

" Nice throwback to our old adventure although I remember saying it." Monica proceeded to shake hands with Max.

Monica and Max became a team! From now on you will be traveling as a party of two!

" Alright, We are ready to go! Next Stop The 1st Dimension!" Max said as both he and Monica created a portal out of their minds.

They stepped inside the portal. Little did they know the adventure that was about to unfold before them.


End file.
